


Kitty Wishes

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Al and Wrath expand their family.





	Kitty Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Cat at fc_smorgasbord and Pet pet(s).

"What're you thinking about?" Wrath asked Al as they sat on the couch waiting for the _Mystery Hour_ to begin on the radio.

"I was thinking about the advertisement for that new dish soap," Al mumbled.

"The one where the lady is able to make one wish to make her life complete?" Wrath asked.

"She wasted her wish. Who wishes for a better dish detergent?" Al complained.

"What would you wish for? What would be the one thing that would make your life complete?" Wrath wondered.

"I don't really have any complaints. We have a nice life. It's better than I thought we would have. We have great friends and people who love us." Al snuggled up to Wrath's side.

"Why do I suddenly think there is something missing from our wonderful life?" Wrath poked him in his side.

"I wouldn't say it was something missing. I think we could do with an addition." Al grinned.

"If this your way of saying we need a kitten?" Wrath laughed.

"As much as I would love a kitten, I think we should get a cat. One of the older ones that have been there longer than anything should be. Just because they aren't perfect looking doesn't mean they don't deserve a good home. Someone has to love the imperfect ones. Let someone else adopt the cute fluff balls and we should find the ones that no one wants and give it as much love as we can." Al told him.

Wrath stood up and grabbed his keys.

"You going somewhere?" Al asked.

"You and I are going to get a cat. Hell, we might have to save all of the unwanted ones." Wrath walked to the door mumbling about needing to buy a bigger house for the zoo they would most likely come home with.


End file.
